Sonny with a Chance of Royalty
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Unpopular loser Sonny Munroe gets a surprise of a lifetime when her grandmother arrives and tells her she is Princes of England, will her best friend Chad help her in the rise to power? SonnyXChad OOC OC AU, Rated T for lanuage in places.
1. Typical Day At School

**Sonny With A Chance Of Royalty**

Summary: Sonny loved her life. She was invisible and she was fine with it. But when her grandmother arrives from London, and reveals herself as the Queen and that Sonny is the only heir to the throne her life is thrown in a crazy series of events, will her best friend Chad be able to help her in her rise to power? SonnyXChad. OCC OC, AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC Yet!.

I got this Idea when I watched The Princess Diaries lol x Multichapter

**

* * *

Sonny's POV**

"Oi watch where your going now" Stephanie screeched as she pushed me to the ground.

"Sorry Stephanie I didn't mean it" I apologized.

"You better be Munroe cause next time you might not be so lucky" she sneered and with that walked away laughing with the two she calls best friends or should I say The Queen Bee and her servants.

"Sonny!" a voice called. I looked up to see my best friend Chad Dylan Cooper pushing his way through the crowd of school kids to kneel by my side. "Sonny, what did she do this time?" he asked worriedly.

"Pushed me down that's all, no big deal" I replied as I stood up. I pulled my bushed up hair behind my ears and tied it in a ponytail and smiled at him. He is such a good best friend.

"Sonny, it is a big deal, you can't let her treat you like that, your not invisible you know" he complained.

"Well it feels like it Chad" I sighed.

You see you would think that Chad hates this girl, but in fact it's the exact opposite. Stephanie is Chad Dylan Cooper's twin sister. We used to be best friends until she told a guy I was crushing on that I was stalking him and that I have hundreds of pictures of him plastered all over my bedroom wall. After that she was a right bitch to me, until her brother Chad came home from boarding school and saw the way she treated me and asked to be my friend. To be honest I was scared to be his friend in case he was just like his sister. Turns out I was wrong. Whenever Stephanie says something bad about me Chad always steps in and saves the day by embarrassing her in front of her boyfriend and her servants.

"God I hate my sister" he broke the silence.

"You and me also my friend" I replied.

The school day passed in fast and soon I was going home on the school bus. Just as usual someone stole my seat so I wasn't too happy that I was going to have to stand for 25 minutes on a bumpy bus ride.

"Chad! man over here come sit next to us" Nico Harris called from the back of the bus.

"Ok sure." He walked up and bumped into me. "Oh I'm sorry mis-" he looked at me "Sonny?, you get this bus?"

I smiled that he apologised. "Yeah, why are you here?"

"It's aunty day"

"Oh okay see you later?"

"Yeah"

He went and sat next to Nico who looked up as I was flung across the bus due to the bumpy roads. He whispered something to Chad ten smiled at me.

"Hey Sonny?" Chad called.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Come up here and sit on my lap" He smiled and a couple of the guys awed but I looked at Stephanie who was also on the bus and her face was furious.

"Ok" I walked up and sat on his knee as the bus carried on its journey, dropping off the kids one by one.

Then it was my stop. I got up and headed to the door only to be followed my Chad and Stephanie.

"Chad what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"My aunty moved in across the road" he replied simply. Stephanie just groaned.

I smiled and got off the bus and ran into my house as it had started raining.

"Hey Sonny how was school?" my mum called.

"Good I guess nothing different"

"That's good, but guess what?"

"What?" I was curious.

"Your grandmother called" My face looked shocked my mom's parents were dead and my dad's dad was dead but his mother never speaks to us. "You know the live one from London."

"The one that ignores us?"

"Yeah"

"What does she want?"

"She wants to have tea with you tomorrow after school"

"Why would I have tea with a woman that ignores us?"

"Please Sonny" she looked serious and pleading at me and I sighed giving in.

"Fine I'll have tea with her" I groaned and went into my room.

* * *

_**Review please xxx**_


	2. Princess of England

So I went to lunch with my grandmother like I promised but what I found out in that our will shock everyone.

"I'm a what?" I was shocked. I must have misheard her.

"You are a princess and I am Queen" she repeated herself.

"no no no no no I can't be a princess I can barley keep my goldfish alive for a few hours" I was ranting.

" Well believe it or not you are Allison Samantha Yolandi Munroe Campbell Princess of England and the next and only heir to the English throne"

"I can't be a princess"

"You can take lessons and learn to be a proper princess" she explained to me.

"Wait, what? lessons?" I was getting confused.

"Look Allison I really think you can make a great ruler" She smiled at me.

I sighed. "Then you don't know me grandmother"

"Please give it a shot" she looked pleading, just like my mother.

I sighed. "Alright but I have to tell my best friend, he can help me through it all"

"Deal"

I walked out of the huge home and walked down towards the bus stop. It wasn't until I got to the buss stop I decided to see exactly where I was. Wait I know this street, I started thinking. Then it came to me, this is Chad's street. I looked at the bus times, the next bus is in a hour just enough time to tell Chad my news.

I walked up the street to his house and knocked on the large door. I was hoping the Stephanie wasn't going to answer the door. Fortunatley god smiled upon me. Chad answered.

"Sonny?" he questioned at my appearance because I usually call and say when I'm coming over.

"Yeah, I was visiting my grandmother in that huge house down there, and you'll never guess what she told me."

"What?" he sounded curious now.

"Ok if I tell you, you must promise never to speak of it unless it's just you and I. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Chad she told me I'm a princess, that my dad was Prince William of England and that I'm the only remaining heir to the English throne."

I watched as his face went from curious to shocked, to pale white and finally a smiled crept up onto his face and he pulled me inside his large house and up into his room.

"Seriously? Or are you twisting my leg?" he asked once he locked the door.

"I'm 200% serious Chad"

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, wait does that mean your moving to England?"

"Wait hold up, I'm taking lessons here and then I've to attend some ball and then tell everyone what my decision is"

"Sonny! you need to do this"

"I will, as long as your with me and still treat me as the Sonny you know. Not the Sonny you have just discovered. Deal?"

"Deal" and he gave me a huge bet friend hug.

***

I walked into my house and went straight into my bedroom. I heard my mom come upstairs and she knocked on my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I yelled. I didn't want to speak to her right now, I mean who would after they find out that their mother has been lying to them for 16 years.

"Whats wrong? Honey what did I do?" She questioned on the other side of the door.

"What did you do! What you did was keep the biggest secret ever from me for 16 years! That's what you did" I shouted to her. I was really angry with her. I mean who does that?

She was silent which means she knows what I'm talking about. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a princess?" I asked calming down a little.

"Because I wanted you to have a normal happy regular life, with normal friends and attend a normal school. I didn't want you to be cooped up in a palace with hundreds of servant waiting on your hand and foot. Can you see my point?"

I smiled. I could see her point. She wanted me to be normal unlike all those other princesses who don't even have permission to walked down the stairs without an escort. Poor things. But I'm 16 she could have at least let me know.

"But I'm 16, I'm old enough to know right?" I asked.

"Well we were going to wait until your 18th birthday, but then your dad died and things changed."

"How did things change?"

"Well, your father was Prince Edward Christopher George Henry the 2nd and he was the Crown Prince of England. But then as you he died in that car crash, leaving you, his only daughter as the heir to the throne"

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then, well I don't know darling." She sighed they looked up at me."Ok enough chatter you have school tomorrow and Princess lessons I presume? So I don't want you to be late"

I climbed into my bed and shut of the light and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Believe it or not. The last thought running through my mind was my new name. Allison Samantha Yolandi Munroe Campbell Princess of England.

* * *

**_Review Please_**


	3. Princess Lessons

My alarm went off and I groaned and truged out of bed and into the bathroom. I changed and went downstairs looking at the time.

"Damn the bus will be here in 5 minutes" I said to myself so I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast, kissing my mom and grabbing my bag pack before running out to get on the bus that just arrived.

"Hey Sonny, sleep in again?" Nicole the bus driver asked.

"Yep" I replied and looked for an empty seat. There weren't any of course. Then I spotted Chad who smiled and I walked over to him.

"Hey" I said. He was smiling really big now and I had an idea it was about the new I told him last night.

"Hey, come sit here" He said pointing to his lap. I giggled. He was trying to treat me like his Sonny not Princess Sonny so I sat on his lap.

"Morning, you alright this morning?" I asked him.

"Morning, yeah I'm good just not looking forward to double algebra." He groaned and I giggled. Chad hated algebra. Always has. Ever since the day we got our new timetables and he discovered he had it the first to periods on a Monday morning. Poor guy.

"Aw poor you" I cooed pinching his cheeks while laughing. I always did this. Every Monday.

"Hey" He said and pushed my hand away."So what about you?"

"Same, I have Home Economics first then Art" I replied to his question . To be honest he was jealous of my timetable. I had a great Monday and his was basically crap.

The bus pulled up at the school and I got off Chads lap and got off the bus followed by Chad. I was greeted by my other best friend Tawni Hart.

"Hey Sonny!" She ran and hugged me. "Hey Chad" She smiled at him.

Then Nico came up and gave Chad a high five and Tawni sighed. She was in love with Nico. She always has been ever since Freshman year. Now we were Juniors.

"Hey Nico" Tawni said sounding lovesick pulling away from my hug and walking over to talk to him.

"Hey Tawni. You ok?" He said. He noticed the way she said his name.

"Nothing why?" She was back to regular Tawni talk.

I decided to leave them alone so I walked into the school and headed toward my locker.

***

The day passed by pretty fast. I went to H.E and art. Then I had maths, history, chemistry and English. I got on the same bus as Chad did to go home. His sister and him get on two different buses. The morning one picks him up from dad's house on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday and the one they get home goes to his house on Dartmouth road. My grandmothers street. His mother lives there. His parents got a divorce 3 years ago and since then he has to stay at his house on a Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. Staying with his mother the rest of the week.

I managed to get a seat this time as the English corridor was right next to the exit. Chad got on with Nico and sat next to me, Nico sitting in front of us.

"Sonny?" Nico asked. "Why are you here? You never get on this bus"

"I'm going to my grandmothers and neither to you"

"I'm going to Chads" He smiled and suddenly got excited."Hey you should come over after you have a chat with your grandmother, shouldn't she Chad?"

"Yeah, will you?" He asked me.

"I'd love to"

You see you might think Nico would have been a little more ignorant to me as I am one of the most unpopular girls in school but he's not. Chad has 3 friends. Nico the nice one, Harvey the quiet one and Drake the bastard. Drake is also dating Stephanie, Chad's sister.

The bus came to a halt right outside my grandmothers and Chad, Nico and I got off. I headed over to the large house but was stopped by Nico gasping.

"Your grandmother lives there?" He said shockingly. "She must be really rich right?"

"Right" I said and walked in the gate and up to the house.

"Welcome your Highness your grandmother will be with you shortly" a older man explained and I sat down on an available seat.

"Welcome Allison" A voice said. I turned around to see my grandmother smiling at me. "Well lets get started shall we?"

We spent 3 hours on how to speak, act and sit like a Princess. You can't use slang only proper words like "Please" and"Thank You". You had to walk with a straight back and no slouching. Also when your sitting at the dinner table you have to make sure that your back is touching the the seat and that you are not slumped over. That lesson was difficult so she put a scarf around my chest to make sure I did it properly.

It was nine before I was finished so I used the office phone to call Chad.

"Hello?" His voice answered.

"Chad, sorry I can't come over that's me just finished Princess lessons and I am exhausted. I'm really sorry"

"Its oKay, I understand you have alot to cover right now so its fine, we can have a movie night some other time just me and you kay?"

"Kay night "

"Night" Click. They phone went dead and I whispered into the receiver.

"Love you"

* * *

**_Review Please_**


	4. From Drool To Cool

I sat down and looked at my horrible bushed hair in the mirror in front of me. I smiled. In less than a few hours it would be straight and smooth. My grandmother called a famous hairdresser to come and give me a makeover. Which meant: No more glasses, messy hair, horrible shoes or bags.

"You excited?" My mom asked.

I looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm finally going to fit in and maybe Chad will notice me a little better"

"Whoa hold on kiddo, did you just say Chad? as is your best friend?"

"Yeah I love him mom, I really do" I sighed.

She sat down next to me and took my face in her hands. "Look honey, Chad is an amazing friend. He looks out for you but remember his sister is Stephanie and she hates you" She paused and looked at me." I don't know why though you both used to be best friends"

"People change mom, She changed to be popular and I just didn't"

"That's my girl. You change for no-one"

The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello? Sonny speaking"

"Hello Allison your hairdresser is on his way you should head over immediately"

"Oh alright I shan't be long"

The phone went dead and my mom kissed my head.

"Good luck"

I ran outside and into the waiting limo. When It arrived at the house I got out and ran inside.

"Allison your here, this is James Conroy and he is the best hairdresser ever believe me" my grandmother introduced me to the young man by her side.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

"Please"

It took him all of 2 hours to get me in fashionable Princess condition. The hair he left until last. He thinned it, cut it and straighteners for about 1 hour and a half. Finally he grabbed two pictures of me and placed them in front of my face.

"Now, It took me 2 hours to take this girl who was very drool and turn her into.." He took the pictures away "A Princess who is very cool"**(_the picture of her hair is on my profile_)**

.God. My hair was flat, no glasses, makeup just right. I truly felt like a Princess.

"Wow"

"Do you like it?" My grandmother asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I smiled widely and hugged her.

I can't wait to school tomorrow.

***

I got up and shoved on my uniform and brushed my hair. I had breakfast and ran back upstairs and started on my make up. First I put on mascara then eyeliner then lipgloss. I grabbed my new hair straighteners and ran them over my already straight hair.

"Sonny! School bus" my mom called.

"Coming"

I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag and rushed onto the bus. I said morning to the driver and turned to face the bus full of kids. I was welcomed with gasps and wolf whistles. I sat down grinning and closed my eyes.

The bus came to a halt outside the school and I was first off.

"OMG what the hell!" Tawni rushed over.

"You don't like it?"

"It's gorgeous who did it?"

"My grandmothers hairdresser"

"Well well well" I heard a voice that was not Tawni's. I turned around and became face to face with Stephanie.

"Look who's trying to fit in now huh?"

"I just changed my hair" I answered back. "Problem?"

"No, I like it" She smiled and walked away.

I then heard the voice I have been waiting to here all morning. His opinion meant the most. "Sonny? Is that you?" Chad asked.

I turned around. "In the flesh"

"Wow, you look different, I like it" He smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

I took a deep breath in taking in his scent. Man I love him so much.

"Your perfect Sonny"

* * *

**_Review Please_**


	5. Discovery

***No-ones POV***

James smiled from his van as he watched Princess Sonny walk into school with her new hairdo. Then he frowned because she wasn't surrounded by press taking pictures of her and her new hair that he did. Which meant no-one would see it but the losers at her school. He smiled again and started the van and started driving towards the local news paper office.

"Hello?"

A woman looked up at him."How may I help you?"

"I have a story about The Queen of England and the new future heir to the throne"

The woman smiled."Talk"

James told the woman everything. From the Queen arriving in Wisconsin and telling the Princess who her father was and who she was to Sonny accepting to take Princess lessons until the grand ball in a few weeks where she will stand in front of the press and make her decision to become the Princess of England and sooner or later Queen.

The woman typed it all up on the laptop and printed it. He watched as she faxed it to all the local radio stations, news stations and other newspapers. Finally the world will see his creation and know he made the Princess look the way she does now.

***Sonny ****POV*******

I walked out of the school doors and was surrounded with paparazzi, news reporters and newspaper columnists. What was going on? Then I heard the dreaded word that made everything sound sense.

"Princess! why have you kept your news a secret?"

"Princess! Are you going to take the job and move to England?"

Princess. Someone told the press but who? I was just about to run through the crowd when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and drag me back into the empty school and lock the doors behind him.

"Chad! why did you tell them" I yelled at him.

"What! Sonny I haven't said a word I'm your best friend" He yelled back then went calm."I'm sorry I yelled"

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have automatically thought it was you."

"Its ok Princess"

"Chad" I groaned." Don't call me that"

"Ok"

"Chad?"

"Yes Sonny?"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, that's what best friends are for"

I sighed then smiled when I heard footsteps echo through the empty corridors and the principal appeared.

"Sonny, Chad come with me please"

We followed him into his office and there I saw my mom and grandmother sitting waiting for me.

"Mom? Grandmother?"

"We came as soon as we saw the article" My grandmother told me.

"Oh honey are you ok?" my mom hugged me tightly.

"Mom I'm fine, Chad saved me from the press" I explained.

"Thank you Chad"

"Your welcome Ms Munroe, I'm Sonny's best friend so that's what I do" He smiled at my mom and sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

We sat there until 10:30 when my grandmothers bodyguard said it was safe to leave. I was exhausted so I was grateful when Chad allowed me to rest my head on his lap and sleep on the way home.

My mom offered to drop him off at his house but he insisted he stay overnight and drive me to school the next day.

***

I woke up at 7 the next morning to find Chad doing his homework, at 7AM what the hell.

"Chad why are you doing your homework at 7 in the morning?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "Didn't have time last night so I'm doing it now"

"Oh ok" I got up "Well I'm going for a shower okay?"

"Ok"

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

***Chad ****POV*******

Ugh. She looked so damn hot in those shorts and skinny top. I hit myself. Stop it Chad you can't think of her like that she's a Princess. I hit myself again.

"Uh Chad? you ok?" Sonny asked.

I looked up to see her standing in the bathroom doorway with only a TOWEL on. What a way to get rid of a guys sexual feelings Sonny. "Uh yes why?"

She walked over and sat next to me."Chad" She looked at me."You were hitting yourself. So tell me what is it?" She looked so sincere and kissable. No Chad you can't. Ugh fuck up conscience. I'm going to kiss her.

"Sonny?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to do something ok?"

"Ok"

Then I did it. I kissed her lightly because I was afraid she'd pull away in disgust.

*******SonnyPOV*******

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm going to do something ok?"

"Ok"

Then he kissed me. OMG he kissed me. It wasn't passionate because he was obviously nervous that I would pull away so I deepened it. He was shocked but soon got over it. I brushed my tongue over his lips begging for entrance which he gladly accepted. We played tonsil hockey until I needed to breathe. We pulled away and I lay my head on his shoulder and we sat in a comfortable silence for 15 minutes. I decided to break the silence.

"I love you Chad" I finally told him.

He sighed."Thank god, I was afraid you would feel the same way"

"You love me too?"

"More than anything SonShine"

Sonshine. I like it. I pecked him on the lips and giggled.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask" I smiled and kissed him again before getting up and going for my shower.

* * *

**_Review Please x_**


	6. Paparazzi Trouble

Sonny with a Chance of Royalty Chapter 6 - Paparazzi Trouble

I got out of Chad car and took his hand. Then I heard a loud shout.

"She's here!" A reporter yelled.

We were then surrounded by camera's and people yelling.

"Princess! Is this your boyfriend?"

"Princess! is he royal"

Chad told me to always say no comment and never look them in the eye so I ducked my head into his chest and kept shouting "NO COMMENT" until we got safely inside the school, and we headed straight to the principals office.

"Kids, we found out who sold Sonny out" He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"James Conroy your Highness" Jake(Grandmother's bodyguard) announced.

"My hairdresser?" I asked confused.

"He claims that he was upset that no-one knew that he made the Princess look like a Princess."

I screamed." So now I have to put up with those idiots out there because he was jealous?"

"Yes Princess"

I sat down and sighed."This sucks"

Chad sat next to me."Did it change your decision?"

"Huh? What decision." Then I caught on" Oh right, I don't know why?"

"Well babe if you become Princess the press will follow you everywhere."

"True but I was going to tell them when I was ready anyway so it doesn't make a difference does it?"

"No it doesn't" He kissed my head.

***

I was getting frustrated now. One week and the only time I left my house was to go to school and even then it was a nightmare. Grandmother Elizabeth had to come here and give me my lessons and it was annoying her as well.

"Thats it Jake get them out of here. Were leaving now!" she snapped.

We all got up, headed to the door and were bombarded with questions.

"Your Majesty when is this tea?"

"Princess are you taking the job"

"Chad! Are you only with Sonny for the attention"

The same annoying questions. The last one frustrated me the most but Chad just rubbed my back and reminded me he loved me for me and I calmed down.

We arrived at the house and all went inside and collapsed on the leather sofa.

"I'm fed up grandmother"

"Call me grandma"

"Ok, I'm fed up grandma"

"You and me both" she groaned.

I sighed. I wanted to be Princess so I'd have to sit and wait it out.

* * *

**_Review Please_**


	7. The Ball

Two days to go. I was excited. Tawni was coming with Nico and I was going with Chad so everything was going to be perfect.

I was knocked out of my own world when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sonny I'm sorry I have horrible news"

"Chad whats wrong?"

"Whens your dinner again?"

"Thursday"

"Fuck, Sonny I can't make it my moms out of town and Steph is going with her and I have to babysit Tyler"

I blinked. He couldn't make it. "What... can't you get a babysitter?"

"My mom doesn't trust them"

I was tearing up now." Chad this is the most important night of my life I need you to be there for me."

"I'm sorry "

I hung up and threw my phone on the floor and burst into tears. I cried for hours I only stopped when I heard my mom and grandma come in the door.

"Hey guys" I said coming downstairs.

"Baby have you been crying?" My mom asked.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Honey whats wrong?"

I sniffed. "Chad isn't coming"

"What? why not?"

"His mom wants him to babysit that day"

"But she knew he was coming with you she said he could go and nothing would stop him"

"Well he isn't he has left me to face this on my own"

Over the next two days I concentrated on my dress I was going to wear and my speech. Tawni and Nico were always there helping me out with late minute actions and plans. I could do this without him. I was going to talk to the world without him beside me.

***Chad ****POV*******

"I hate you" I cursed my sister.

"Yes I know, but Chad, this all part of my great plan to ruin Sonny Munroe." I could feel her smirking over the end of the phone line.

"What!" I yelled.

"Without you she'll fall and the whole world will see what a loser she really is"

"Mom won't go"

"Too late, she left an hour ago and if my estimations are correct she'll by a quarter of the way to Paris right now, toodles I have a Princess to laugh at" She clicked the end button

"Fuck!, comeone Tyler we have to save Sonny"

I got into my car and started heading toward the ballroom where this party was being held.

***Sonny ****POV*******

The dinner past over quickly and soon my grandmother Queen of England was making her speech.

"Welcome one and all to the annual celebration dinner, now this year as we all know this year it is held in America because we will all be witnessing my gran daughter Allison Munroe's decision to become Princess of England. Now before we call her up did you all have a great dinner?"

Everyone clapped and shouted "Yes"

"Good, very good, now I will introduce my gran daughter to you all. Allison Munroe"

I walked up onto the podium and everyone stared at me in silence. I gulped.

"Hello everyone. It's great to see how many people turned up to hear what I have to say, and the truth is I had a perfectly good speech to tell you all but being up here. I forgot it so I'm just going to wing it."

***No-ones ****POV****"**

Stephanie stared at Sonny with an evil glare. She had a plan. The plan was to shout something distracting at her so it will catch her off guard and she would stumble on her words and embarrass herself in front of the whole entire world. It was time.

"SONNY SQUEAKER!!!"

Just then Chad came in holding Tyler in his arms. He jumped out of Chad's arms and walked over to his sister.

"You are a bitch Stephanie Cooper"

She gasped. "Tyler Cooper how dare you use language in front of me." Then she turned to Chad. "Mom told you to keep him at home"

"I had to come and stop you from embarrasing Sonny"

"Too late"

"No actually, look" He pointed to a screen.

On the screen was Stephanie screaming Sonny squeaker and he face was all screwed up. Everyone bust into hysterical laughter.

"UGH!" Stephanie screamed and stormed out of the hall.

"I'm sorry everyone we will be quiet and sit over in the corner whilst you continue. Your Highness."

***Sonny ****POV*******

Chad just saved me from complete embarrassment. That means he really does care and it was Stephanie's plan to force Chad to stay at home.

"Princess, you may continue"

"Oh right ok. Um well I look at you all now staring at me and I just think that in a few moments you'll all be staring at me as England's Princess and heir to the throne. So I just want to say thank you to my mom who brought me up for 15 years, my grandma who has been teaching me how to be a proper Princess, Tawni and Nico who have been my friends for so long and still treated me like Sonny when they discovered my secret, and finally to my best friend and boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper who knew my secret from the day I found out. The truth is I thought he was going to leave me to face everyone alone tonight but he didn't. He actually drove across the town with is 4 year old brother to save me from embarrassment and for that I'm grateful and I just want to tell him that I love him and I always have and always will. So to finish up I would like to announce that I accept to be forever more Allison Samantha Yolandi Munroe Campbell Princess of England."

Everyone burst into applause and I stepped off the podium and through the double doors to change for the party.

* * *

**_Review Please x_**


	8. The End Or is It?

I changed into the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. It was a kind of pink/purple colour, with no straps and with frills on the boob line.**(_Picture on profile_)**

I walked into the ballroom accompanied by my grandma. We stepped onto the dance floor and she held out her hand for Jake and he gladly took it. I looked for Chad and after searching for which felt like forever my eyes finally found him and I motioned him over. He put Tyler down and walked over.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry" I whispered back.

"Don't be"

We danced the song then he dragged me outside.

"So your Highness, what does it feel like to be royal?"

"Ok I guess but I sure will miss you when I go to England"

"What! Sonny I'm coming darlin' didn't think I'd leave my girlfriend huh?"

I smiled widely and crashed my lips onto his. It was perfect.

***

**2 months later**

"Your Highness the ambassador of France wants to meet you right away"

"Cancel everything for today Zora, my boyfriends taking me out to dinner."

"Of course your Highness"

I got changed and waited in my room until Jake said Chad had arrived. There was a light knock on my door.

"Time to go Princess"

The restaurant was lovely. I walked in and the Waiter immediately sat me down at a table and said that Chad wouldn't be long. 10 minutes later he sat down in front of me.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Good, you?"

"Tiring, so why did you want me here again?"

"Because I've got a very important question to ask you tonight baby"

"Oh whats that?"

"You'll see baby, you'll see"

I ate my dinner in a complete rush, I was desperate to find out what Chad wanted to ask me.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes now ask me Chad I'm getting frustrated here" I said with a groan in my voice.

"Ok, Allison Munroe?" He bent down on one knee and held out the most extravagant engagement ring ever "Will you marry me?"

**_The End .... or is It?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**The End... Or is it hahax, **

**Just to let you know I am making a sequal Called Sonny with a Chance of RoyaltyII: _________________**

**I can't tell you the rest because it might give away Sonny's answer but Review and tell me what you think she says x**

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
